The installation of electrical wiring and equipment may involve installing electromechanical relays in a building or other structure. Electromechanical relays are used to switch electrical circuits between different states. For example, an electromechanical relay may include a switch in an electrical circuit that is used to switch the electrical circuit between an “ON” state in which current flows through the electrical circuit and an “OFF” state in which no current flows through the electrical circuit.
In the context of relays, varying needs for relays may require different types of assemblies or the addition of auxiliary equipment in order to fulfill the demand for additional functionality in various control systems. For example, features such as current sensing, phase dimming, and 0-10V dimming may require low-voltage data that monitors or controls the current of load devices that are connected to a control relay to accomplish an intelligent and energy efficient management system. Such requirements often require specialized or individual devices, add-on auxiliary equipment, and/or relay configurations of different designs dedicated for each purpose.
It is desirable to provide a modular relay sub-assembly that can allow for alternate configurations of components for different deployment environments.